


Sugar Rush

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Too Much Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mikey's been given a lot of sugar but Don knows just what to do with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung up from a silly conversation between myself and orangebarmy one time when neither of our muses were interested in cooperating with us.

Don hummed happily to himself as he made his way out of his lab and to the kitchen to refresh his mug with some hot coffee instead of the stomach churning, stone cold sludge that resided at the bottom of his mug at the moment. He had spent the majority of the day holed up in his lab working on some personal projects of his own and if he wanted to make it through the rest of the day Don knew he was going to need some caffeine to help him.

That was not going to be an easy process however as the olive green turtle soon found out. The first thing that Don noticed when he walked into the kitchen was just how much of a disaster area it was since he had been in there only a few hours ago. Pots and pans littered the stove and countertop. Spoons, spatulas, and whisks were laying abandoned on every available surface area. Crumbs and other residual cooking ingredients crunched under foot as Don walked further into the mess. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the kitchen and Don wasn’t quite sure how he hadn’t heard any of this considering it must have made a huge racket.

Carefully the genius tip toed through the mess that was the kitchen on his way to the coffee maker. In under thirty seconds Don had the water and grounds in the coffee maker and it was churning away. While Don waited for his favorite beverage he took a moment to look around the room and try to figure out what exactly had happened.

There was a tray of cookies cooling on the oven. Flour and sugar had been spilled across the countertops. The sink was full of dirty dishes and a whisk was hanging over the edge about to drip some unknown batter onto the floor. On the kitchen table was a large pitcher half full of what looked like some kind of red sickly sweet fruit drink.

By the time Don was done observing the mess the machine behind him dinged drawing his attention back to what he had come in here for in the first place. Pouring the coffee until it was just under the lip of the mug Don stuck his nose above the steaming liquid and inhaled deeply. It was almost like he could feel the scent alone travelling into his bloodstream and giving him the energy that he was craving right now.

Don carefully blew across the top of the mug to try and cool the brew to just shy of molten so that he could actually begin drinking it. When he was satisfied that he would soon partake in the drink that he was craving Don wandered out of the room to try and locate his brothers so he could figure out what had happened in the kitchen.

Just outside of the disaster area Don saw what he felt was a safe guess as to the culprit of the kitchen explosion. Hanging from the pipes above the living room was Michelangelo. The sea green turtle had white powder along his forearms that looked remarkably similar to some of the sugar spilled across the counter. There was also a red ring around Mikey’s mouth that Don guessed was from the drink that had been left on the table.

From all appearances the youngest was currently high on a sugar rush and didn’t appear like he was going to be calming down any time soon. The closer that Don got to the living room the easier he could see his younger brother swinging hand over hand across the pipes letting out a Tarzan like yell to announce to the whole lair what he was doing.

Don also noticed his two older brothers standing close together in the middle of the living room speaking heatedly. Keeping an ear open to try and deduce what had happened Don made his way over to the sitting area as he listened in to his older brother’s conversation.

“I thought you were the leader Leonardo. As leader isn’t it your job to make sure that things like this don’t happen?” Raph taunted.

“As leader it is my job to make sure that my team and my brothers are safe and focused,” Leo shot back poking a finger at Raph’s chest. “As leader though I should also be able to trust my team not to go behind my back and deliberately try to sabotage me and other members of my team.”

Don tuned out the rest of the argument and instead turned his attention to his youngest brother. Sometime during Leo and Raph’s heated discussion the youngest of the four had swung down from the pipes and grabbed his skateboard and was using the banister up to the second floor to grind down before making a jump at the end and narrowly avoiding hitting the side table and knocking over the lamp.

Sitting in one of the comfy chairs Don sat back watching the scene before him. True Mikey could get on all of their nerves when he was all hyped up on sugar like he was right now but there were a few upsides to it if one knew how to look for them. A Mikey on a sugar rush had a lot of energy and a lot of stamina. Energy and stamina were two things that Don knew exactly what to do with and he was going to have a lot of fun as soon as he got his younger brother alone and all to himself.


End file.
